


They'll notice us one day

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Jessica and Ashley announce their engagement to the Bellas.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a year after the tour, and the Bellas had all gathered for Aubrey's birthday. They were all very happy to hear that Beca and Chloe were FINALLY an item after Chloe had broken up with Chicago six months beforehand.

Amongst the Bellas were two very excited quiet women. "Do you think they'll be excited when we tell them?" Ashley whispered to Jessica.

"No," Jessica said pessimistically (much to Ashley's surprise).

Ashley refused to let Jessica's unusual pessimism effect how happy she was. It had been four days since Jessica had popped the question, in their favourite spot in the middle of the woods near their house, where no one would ever find them, or interrupt them.

Jessica had got down on one knee, took a ukulele and started singing to Ashley. Of course Ashley said yes.

"Guys, Ashley and I got engaged," Jessica announced. The other Bellas didn't seem to notice her. "GUYS!" she said, even more loudly.

"Did you say something?" Beca asked, looking at Jessica. The rest of the Bellas silenced, awaiting what Jessica had to say. 

"Yeah. Ashley and I are getting engaged."

"Wait, who's Ashley?" Fat Amy asked.

"I am," Ashley responded, looking offended. 

"Oh, wait," Fat Amy continued. "You guys are... actually seperate people?" They both nodded, exaggerating, and Jessica's nostrils flared. "Oops. I kinda thought you guys were like the same person." The rest of the Bellas turned back to their conversation.

"Yeah, you were right, Jess," Ashley said, her smile disappearing from her face.

"Don't worry Ash," Jessica said, taking Ashley's hand, and squeezing it. "They'll notice us one day."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica looked upset as she got into bed that night. "Hey," Ashley said, getting in next to Jessica and putting an arm around her. "What's up?"

"I'm fed up of the others ignoring us," Jessica said despondently. 

"Don't worry my love," Ashley responded, pulling Jessica close onto her as they snuggled under the bedclothes. “I'll love you no matter how much the others ignore us." Ashley ran her fingers through Jessica's hair before pressing kisses to the top of her hair.

Jessica sighed. "Ash, we've given so much to the Bellas. We've worked so hard. And they just... treat us like that. Sometimes I feel like YOU are the only person that acknowledges my existence half the time, let alone loves me in any way."

Ashley sighed again. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Jessica was very rarely like this. She was sometimes very anxious about things, but she was very rarely as sad as she is now. "Jess... I'm not really sure what to do..." She tightened her grip around her fiancee. “I love you... I'm not sure what to say. It's not like they're suddenly gonna start noticing us..." She stopped to think for a second. “Wait, Jess. Why are you suddenly so upset?"

"It's just... I thought that they would have been at least a little bit happy for us!" She started to feel her eyes well up with tears. "Ash..." she said turning in towards her. "Why does no one care about me..."

Ashley felt Jessica's tears run into her pyjamas. She held her close, stroking her back and letting her cry against her. "I care about you. I love you so, so much. Anyone who doesn't realise how BRILLIANT you are is a very stupid person."

Jessica sat up and looked at her girlfriend, smiling a little. "You DO realise that that you've just called our ENTIRE group of friends stupid?"

"Yes," Ashley said laughing a little, wiping Jessica's residual tears away with her thumb and kissing her on the forehead.

Jessica buried herself into Ashley's shoulder. "Are you feeling okay now?" She felt Jessica nod.

"Sleepy," Jessica said relaxedly.

"I'm gonna switch off the light my love," Ashley said running her hands through Jessica's hair. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jessica mumbled into Ashley.


End file.
